Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Une invitation mystérieuse, une belle inconnue aux longs cheveux ébène et un grand blond désespéré et amoureux transi
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l'amour et entre eux, il n'y a qu'un pas

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture: "Il Porco Rosso" de Joe Hisaishi (très inspirante cette musique, d'ailleurs~)

Pairing: Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

Disclaimer: Durarara! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Une belle brune inconnue, une rendez-vous mystérieux et un Shizuo désespérément amoureux

Ceci est ma première fic du genre, les critiques constructives sont donc les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et me conseiller pour m'améliorer o/

**CHAPITRE 1**

Simon: "Ah! Shizuo! Tu tombes bien! Une jeune femme est venue pour toi, y'a quelques jours. Elle m'a dit de donner ça au 'blond qui porte des distributeurs à boissons'" Il me tend une enveloppe blanche... Rien de suspect.. En dehors du parfum qu'elle dégage.. Sensuel... Déroutant...

Shizuo: "Elle t'a dit son nom?" Une femme au parfum ensorcelant, une enveloppe... Mouais.. Un coup d'Izaya, sûrement... Ça peut être que ça... Depuis quand les femmes s'intéressent à moi?!

Shizuo: "YAGIRI Namie?!"

Simon: "Izumi... Elle s'appelait Izumi.. Elle ne connaît pas ton nom, mais ton visage, oui..."

Shizuo: "Décris-la moi..."

Simon: "Cheveux noirs... Longs.. Habillée en noir.. Rien de spécial... Une japonaise ordinaire..."

Shizuo: "Merci" J'allume une cigarette et tire une taffe... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'ouvrir... Mais maintenant que je l'ai... Autant voir ce qu'il y a dedans...

Je rentre à la maison après mon service et m'assieds... Je reprends l'enveloppe parfumée... Je l'ouvre... Elle contient un mouchoir en soie rouge avec de la dentelle sur les bords... Imbibée de la fragrance inconnue... Et ce mouchoir contient un billet cartonné... Doré avec une cordelette en satin... "Cafe Panache" On dirait une invitation... Ce nom me dit rien... Je lance une recherche internet...

Alors... Bar ouvert la nuit... Entrée sur invitation... Sûrement le genre d'endroit tenu par des yakuza.. C'est super luxueux, en plus! Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme moi fait avec entrée de ce genre dans les mains? Et bien sûr, le seul vraiment apte à me renseigner est la personne que je souhaite voir rôtir en enfer... C'est bien ma veine!

Je tourne le petit carton rectangulaire... Encore cette odeur... C'est pas mon genre de me laisser charmer et encore moins par une eau de parfum... Mais celle-là est spéciale... Toutes les infos sont au dos... Jeudi prochain... 22 heures... J'aurai fini mon service à cette heure-là... Qui ne tente rien à rien, hein... Alors, autant y aller... Et Kasuka me dit toujours de prendre du temps pour moi... Mais j'ai rien d'une gonzesse débordée! On dit ce genre de trucs aux filles, pas à un gars et encore moins à quelqu'un de ma trempe! Je m'imprègne à nouveau de cette senteur qui n'a rien perdu de son mystère depuis ma première inspiration.. Hypnotisé, j'humais encore une fois le mouchoir rouge... L'odeur était si forte que j'ai dû me retourner pour m'assure d'être seul chez moi... J'avais l'impression de la sentir à mes côtés...

Je vais envoyer un mail à Celty... Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider...

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais que le "Cafe Panache"?"

La réponse arrive vite

"Que c'est un bar dansant, qu'on y entre sur invitation et qu'être élégant est obligatoire si tu veux entrer..." Dans-quoi?!  
Donc... Moi... Shizuo Heiwajima... Je vais devoir... Danser?! Ah! Un nouveau mail... Celty...

"Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?!"  
"J'ai eu une invitation... Quelqu'un l'a donnée à Simon pour moi... Mais... Tu es bien sûre qu'on y danse?"

"Certaine"

"Tu m'aides? Enfin... Tu m'apprends à danser?" Dis oui, dis oui!

"Pourquoi moi?" Aie...

"Car tu es une femme qui a connu plusieurs époques et tu as vécu en Europe..."

"Donc je suis vieille et tu es désespéré? C'est ça?!" Ah les femmes! Toutes tellement susceptibles!

"Non, Celty... Je suis un idiot qui a besoin d'aide, car de la danse je ne connais que le mot dans le dictionnaire..."

"Shizuo... Je cherche ma tête... Pas à gagner un concours de danse"

"Après, je t'aiderai à trouver ta tête! Promis!" Accepte!

"Ah les hommes! Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient pas pour leur orgueil! J'accepte! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!"

"Merci Celty! Tu es fabuleuse!"

"Ta cavalière aura une sacrée dette envers moi! Je sais qu'il y a une femme... Je l'ai vue donner l'enveloppe à Simon... Mais je pensais que c'était pour lui, pas pour toi..."

Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et prends rendez-vous pour demain après mon service, à la maison...

Je mange en regardant la télé, je prends ma douche et file me coucher, toujours enivré par le carré rouge...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l'amour et entre eux, il n'y a qu'un pas (j'ai dû réduire le titre, trop long pour le site...)

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture: "Il Porco Rosso" de Joe Hisaishi (très inspirante cette musique, d'ailleurs~)

Pairing: Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

Disclaimer: Durarara! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Une belle brune inconnue, une rendez-vous mystérieux et un Shizuo désespérément amoureux

Ceci est ma première fic du genre, les critiques constructives sont donc les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et me conseiller pour m'améliorer o/

CHAPITRE 2

Les doigts de Celty tapent furtivement, elle est irritée...

Celty: "Shizuo! Tu m'as piétinée 4 fois en 40 secondes! Et tu es raide comme un manche à balai gelé! Fétends-toi, respire un grand coup... Si ça peut t'aider, regarde nos pieds... Mais par pitié, arrête de me marcher dessus!"

Shizuo: "Excuse-moi..." Elle tapote de nouveau...

Celty: "Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir t'entraîner... Et contrôler tes pieds!" Bien m'dame!

Celty: "On y retourne!" Je pose ma main sur sa taille, regarde nos pieds... Je prends sa main dans la mienne...

Elle fait un pas et je la suis... Je regarde ses pieds pour savoir quoi faire des miens! Plus jamais je critiquerai les danseurs... C'est super dur! J'espère que cette "Izumi" est pas une experte en danse... Aie, aie, aie... Si quelqu'un apprenait ça, surtout Izaya, ma réputation "d'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro" en prendrait un sacré coup...

Shizuo: Hum... Dis-moi, Celty... Tu n'as rien dit à personne pour ces petites entrevues?" Elle nous fait tourner et effectue un pas supplémentaire avant de tapoter à nouveau...

Celty: "Seulement à Shinra... Comme tu le sais, je suis coursier... M'enfin, j'espère juste que ce policier ne m'a pas suivie jusque chez toi..." Je vais voir dehors... Je fais le tour de l'immeuble, je vais dans les rues à côté... Personne... Au cas où, je vais au combini acheter un truc, histoire de ne pas éveiller de soupçons... Je remonte à l'appart'...

Shizuo: "J'ai rien vu... Soit il est bien planqué, soit tu es tranquille..."

Celty: "Merci, Shizuo... On reprend?" Je pose mes nouilles instantanées sur la table et me place de façon à me faire guider... Ma cavalière me fait un geste de la main...

Celty: "Tu dois me guider... J'espère que tu as bien observé... C'est l'homme qui invite la femme à danser, de même qu'il la guide dans ses pas... C'est comme si tu l'invitais au restaurant et que tu lui laissais l'addition... Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche..."

Je replace mes mains sur elle et engage... Je trouve ça plus simple... Je me laisse entraîner par ma motivation et une main serrant mon épaule m'interrompt...

Celty: "C'était mieux... Mais tu m'as marché dessus... Tu progresses vite et bien... Tu es si amoureux?" Quoi? Hein?! Quoi?! Non!

Shizuo: "Je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble! Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est la description de Simon... Banale à souhait... Et son parfum..." Cette drôle de sensation qui m'a envahi hier refait surface à l'évocation de son odeur... Je me sens à nouveau fiévreux...

Celty: Comme c'est sensuel! Une invitation parfumée, un endroit chic, ça fait rêver... Je suis peut-être une Dullahan, mais je reste une femme..."

Ca me fait bizarre... Un esprit qui m'apprend à danser...

Celty: "Tu ne m'as pas répondue... Tu es amoureux d'elle à ce point?" Qu'elle est chiante!

Shizuo: "Je connais rien d'elle..."

Celty: "Mais tu es conquis... Au point d'apprendre à danser! Juste pour une soirée! Bon, on reprend?"

Shizuo: "Ca sent l'embrouille made by Izaya, ça! Après tout, il aime me pourrir la vie!"

Celty: "Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien... Bon, on REPREND?"

Shizuo: "Oui, bon, ça va!"

J'engage à nouveau des pas qu'elle suit... L'un après l'autre, pas forcément gracieux, mes pas se faisaient plus sûrs... Je ne regarde presque plus au sol... On tourne encore et encore... Doucement, ne pas avoir le tournis.. Peu à peu, la nuit s'est installée... Vers 19h, Celty est partie... Rendez-vous demain pour une autre session...

Je mets de l'eau à bouillir pour mes nouilles et je consulte mon téléphone... Pas de mails.. Ah! J'ai parlé trop vite... Celty...

"Excuse-moi, j'ai parlé à ton petit frère... Pour qu'il t'aide à choisir ton costume.. Mais il ne sait pas pour la danse..."

J'ai à peine le temps de cliquer sur "Répondre" que je reçois un mail de Kasuka...

"Bonjour, grand frère... Alors, comme ça, tu as rencontré une dame? ;) J'arrive demain pour ta tenue! Pas de "mais"! Je ne pensais pas qu'entre deux bagarres, tu avais le temps de charmer..."

"Bonsoir, merci, mais je vais savoir me débrouiller..."

"A demain, grand frère!" Mais il comprend rien, celui-là?!

Fait chier!

Effectivement... Quand Kasuka m'avait dit "demain", hier, il est là... Il est 6h30...

Kasuka: "Salut! On va faire les boutiques! Il te faut un beau costume!"

Shizuo: "Fais comme chez toi..." Il me remercie et s'assied... "Je vais me laver..." Je fais couler l'eau chaude sur moi... M'enfin avant, je me prends 20L d'eau glacée... Ca fouette le sang, au réveil! Je lave mes cheveux au passage... Je me rase, sors de la douche, enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et allume une cigarette...

Je mets la cafetière à dosettes en route et vais m'habiller le temps que l'eau bout... T-Shirt, jean, converse... Ça ira... Je vais pas au bal, après tout!

Je remarque son mouchoir sur ma table de nuit... J'inspire longuement... Ce doux philtre envahit mes sinus... Ça me vrille, me ronge... Celty avait peut-être raison tout compte fait... Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer... Un sourire... Associé à ce carré rouge...

Un bruit me sort de ma rêverie... Rapidement, j'ai glissé la soie rouge dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.. Je me retourne... Kasuka...

Kasuka: "Montre..." Merde!

Shizuo: "Montrer quoi?" Je sors de ma chambre et ferme la porte...

Kasuka: "C'était de la dentelle que j'ai vu?!"

Shizuo: "T'as mal vu!" Je regarde mon curieux de petit frère... "On y va?"

Kasuka: "T'avais mis du café à chauffer..." AH! J'avais oublié!

Je vais à la cuisine mettre les dosettes dans la machine et appuie sur le bouton de mise en marche... Je vois Kasuka s'asseoir à table...

Kasuka: "Tu m'apportes du sucre et du lait?" Je lui amène ce qu'il demande et retourne chercher les tasses, je les pose l'une en face de l'autre...

Kasuka: "Obsession de Love&Hate" Hein?!

Shizuo: "Généralement, on dit merci pour un café, mais tu fais comme tu veux..."

Kasuka: "Le parfum qui te fait tourner la tête, andouille!" Ah... "Une amie porte le même..." Obsession, hein... Il porte bien son nom...

On boit tranquillement et on décolle à 9h30... Ça me prend la tête, les vendeuses sont énervantes... J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on est ici... Je regarde mon téléphone... 10h30... 10 minutes seulement...

Kasuka: "Essaie ça..." Il me tend des vêtements... Je les enfile... On dirait mon uniforme de boulot, le blazer en plus... Je sors de la cabine, la vendeuse rougit, mon frère sourit...

Kasuka: "Enlève ça... Sans lunettes... Voilà..." Il retire ma paire de lunettes et me tourne face à la glace... Ouais... C'est moi, quoi...

Kasuka: "Tu es beau.. Vraiment élégant... Même décoloré, ça fait bien.. Mademoiselle?" Il appelle la vendeuse...

Kasuka: "On le prend... Tu es à l'aise dedans?!" Je me bats dans beaucoup plus serré que ça...

Shizuo: "Oui... Je bosse avec plus serré que ça sur le dos... Ça ira... Merci..." Je me change et vais à la caisse, je sors ma carte mais mon frère pose sa main sur la mienne...

Kasuka: "Laisse... C'est pas tous les jours que tu rencontres quelqu'un..."

Shizuo: "Tu m'as déjà payé tout un carton d'uniformes!"

Kasuka: "Je ne te vois jamais... Laisse-moi te faire un cadeau..." Je finis par accepter et on sort...

On va chez Simon manger des sushi... Heureusement que la première boutique qu'on a faite était la bonne...

Kasuka: "Après, on va remplir ton frigo... Et je rentre..." On paie et on va au supermarché... Il va à la viande, je me retrouve à la parfumerie... Mes yeux parcourent le rayon..

Et c'est là que je la vis... Noire, opaque, rectangulaire... Obsession... Il n'y a plus de capuchon... J'attire le flacon à mon nez... J'hume... Je me sens rougir comme un ado... Je le repose sur l'étagère quand une main douce entre en contact avec la mienne... Une pauvre jeune fille affolée...

Shizuo: "Pardon, je voulais pas vous effrayer..." Je jette presque la bouteille et m'en vais rapidement... Saleté de parfum!

J'arpente les rayons et finis par trouver Kasuka aux légumes... Il a mis de tout dans le chariot... Des patates, des poireaux, des navets... Je soupire... Des nouilles instantanées, ça me suffit amplement...

Shizuo: "Tu te rends compte que ça va pourrir dans mon frigo?!"

Kasuka: "Non, car ce soir, tu manges une soupe et non pas tes cochonneries!" Super... Ce soir, je suis pris, moi! Au pire, en mettant à chauffer en rentrant, ça devrait être cuit quand Celty arrivera...

On finit par aller en caisse, et bien sûr, Kasuka s'est arrangé pour payer mes courses... On emballe tout vite fait et on rentre... On range mes courses et on boit un café...

Kasuka: "Bon, je vais te laisser... Ah! Avant que j'oublie!Tiens! Pour quand l'heureuse élue franchira cette porte..." Une bouteille de champagne... Moët et Chandon, en plus! Hors de prix!

Kasuka: "J'ai été content de passer cette journée avec toi, Shizu... Bon courage, pour ta dame!" Et il me plante là...

J'épluche mes légumes, les mets vite fait dans l'eau... Je fais chauffer le tout et avertis Celty que je suis libre si elle veut venir... Il est 15h et Kasuka est déjà parti...

J'esquisse quelques pas en attendant sa réponse.. C'est ridicule... Ce n'est qu'une odeur... Si ça se trouve, c'est un sale coup d'Izaya... Pour me pourrir la vie, il est champion toutes catégories confondues... Non... Je dois arrêter de le voir partout...

Un toc-toc interrompt ma danse, j'ouvre... Celty...

Celty: "J'ai pas pu répondre, je conduisais"  
Shizuo: "C'est rien, entre... Merci..." Elle tapote...

Celty: "Tu as quelque chose sur le feu?"

Shizuo: "Oui, mon frère tient à ce que je mange de la soupe ce soir..." Elle pose son PDA, je baisse le feu et mets la musique en route... C'est parti pour une autre session...

Cette fois, je n'ai pas regardé au sol... Et je n'ai pas écrasé ses pieds... En revanche, ma posture laisse à désirer... Je suis pas assez droit... Celty m'a apporté un corset comment ceux que portent les gens atteints de scoliose...

Celty: "Ca t'aidera à te tenir droit..." Elle l'ajuste à mon corps... Une vraie torture! On reprend là où on en était...

Shizuo: "J'ai mal au dos..." On tournoie une ou deux fois, puis elle tape sur son PDA...

Celty: "C'est normal... Il faut que tu t'y fasses..." J'en profite pour aller jeter un oeil à ma soupe...

Tout va bien, on peut reprendre...

Shizuo: "C'est vraiment essentiel?"

Celty: "Oui, la posture est essentielle! Tu ne vas pas y aller tout avachi, quand même?! Tu dois te tenir parfaitement droit d'ici jeudi, alors tu devrais le porter tous les jours, sauf la nuit, bien sûr..."

Shizuo: "Fait chier!" On a continué jusqu'à 20h... Je suis épuisé et demain, je bosse... Elle a emporté de la soupe pour Shinra..

Je sirote tranquillement le contenu de mon bol... Pas mauvais... M'enfin, Kasuka a pas tort... Si tout se passe bien, je vais l'amener ici... Et je vais devoir faire à manger... J'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir le luxe d'engager un traiteur... Surtout s'il y a du Izaya là-dessous... Un plateau de sushi de Simon fera l'affaire... A quoi bon me prendre la tête? On y est pas encore, je l'ai jamais vue... Cette histoire me monte trop à la tête.. Autant que ce mouchoir...

Je me déshabille et vais prendre une douche pour me changer les idées... Réfléchir, ça donne des migraines... Je sors, me sèche à peine, enfile des vêtements et vais faire un tour... L'air frais me fera du bien... Je me méfie de cette affaire et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été impatient... Enfin quelque chose dans ma vie tourne autour d'autre chose que d'Izaya... En théorie... Je verrai bien jeudi... C'est, mélancolique, que je rentrai chez moi en me demandant quand les premières neiges allaient apparaître... Cette nuit-là, j'ai eu mal à trouver le sommeil tant jeudi m'obsédait...

La semaine est passée à la fois lentement et rapidement.. Avec impatience et appréhension... J'avais plusieurs fois été du côté du Cafe Panache pour voir si elle était là... Pas de brune au parfum enivrant, quelques personnes, même pas Izaya... Peut-être que c'est pas lié...

Me voilà déjà à mercredi soir... J'ai pris ma journée de demain.. Pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure... Pour l'énième fois, j'ai respiré sa fragrance... L'odeur est si ancrée dans mon esprit que même si le carré rouge ne sent presque plus, la senteur sensuelle me donne toujours ce petit frisson, cette ivresse légère...

J'ai pris une douche, mangé, regardé la télé... Je suis maintenant dans mon lit en train de fixer le plafond.. Jamais je vais pourvoir dormir!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l'amour et entre eux, il n'y a qu'un pas (j'ai dû réduire le titre, trop long pour le site...)

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture: "Il Porco Rosso" de Joe Hisaishi (très inspirante cette musique, d'ailleurs~)

Pairing: Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

Disclaimer: Durarara! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Une belle brune inconnue, une rendez-vous mystérieux et un Shizuo désespérément amoureux

Ceci est ma première fic du genre, les critiques constructives sont donc les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et me conseiller pour m'améliorer o/

Avant d'écrire ce chapitre 3, je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui n'ont pas hésité à me dire ce qui n'allait pas et ça me touche, danke! *^* Special thank à mon follower (y'en a qu'un, mais je suis très touchée, merci, merci, merci!) Merci aussi pour les compliments, ça va de soi~ Et surtout merci d'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps à mon travail ^^

**CHAPITRE 3**

Nous y voilà... Jeudi 20 Décembre 2012. Soirée au Cafe Panache. Un carton d'invitation, une appréhension. Une odeur sur un mouchoir de soie et je n'ai plus aucune confiance en moi. Un parfum de mystère et je n'ai plus les pieds sur Terre. L'enveloppe est toujours imprégnée.

21h58 - heure téléphone- Devant le Cafe Panache. Heureusement que Celty est venue, je ne serais pas là, sinon.

22h00 Les portes s'ouvrent enfin. La queue se réduit petit-à-petit jusqu'à mon tour. J'entre sans problèmes. Il y a un bar lumineux avec quelques serveurs, certains coins où il y a plus de tables que d'autres. Le tout dans une déco dans les tons rouge-violet-noir. Simple, élégant, luxueux. Je me commande une coupe et vais m'asseoir à une table pas très isolée.

L'orchestre se met en place, je bois une gorgée. Délicieux. Les musiciens commencent à jouer. Lumières tamisées, musique jazzy. Je parcours la salle du regard à la recherche d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs en train de chercher quelqu'un. Je ne trouve personne. Je regarde l'heure. 22h20 Apèrs tout, on n'a pas convenu d'un rendez-vous. 'La soirée commence à 22h' ne veut pas dire 'Rendez-vous à 22h'. Je balaie la salle du regard. Toujours personne. Je finis mon verre.

Parfum de mystère. Elle est là. Devant moi. Je pose ma coupe, me lève. Sa fragrance envahit mon espace vital. Je lui serre la main. Elle sourit.

"Je m'appelle Shizuo. Bon... Bonsoir." Ma main tremble. La sienne est douce et a de la poigne. Elle est grande, un bon mètre soixante-quinze. Longs cheveux ébène, yeux marron. Foulard rouge qui ressort sur sa robe noire. Elle me rappelle Izaya. Non, je dois arrêter de voir ce con partout! Je l'invite à s'asseoir. Poli, je retire la chaise et m'imprègne à nouveau de son parfum encore plus sensuel sur sa peau que sur le papier ou la soie entourée de dentelle.

"Shizuo, hein?" Son ton moqueur me rappelle encore l'autre asticot.

"Je suis Izumi." Elle est belle. Vraiment très belle. "Et si nous dansions, Shizuo?" Elle me tend sa main que je prends dans la mienne. Elle a quand même une sacré carrure pour une femme! Bah! Elle a du faire du sport à l'école. On va sur la piste.

Je pose ma main sur sa hanche très fine. Elle frissonne. Elle me sourit, moi aussi. J'engage des pas qu'elle suit. On tournoie, son parfum me monte à la tête. La musique se fait plus douce, plus lente. Izumi passe ses bras autour de ma nuque lentement. Je l'attire à moi.

Izumi: "C'est une belle soirée, n'est-ce pas?!"

Shizuo: "Très..." Elle est à présent tout contre moi. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Je suis enivré par cette douce fièvre. Elle s'accroche à moi plus fortement, ma main se crispe sur ses reins. Ses yeux, pleins de malice, ne quittent pas les miens comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Juste elle et moi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, maintenant. J'étais comme à un concert privé. Elle. Moi. La musique. Son odeur mêlée à la mienne. Son nez frais dans mon cou. Ma main dans sa chevelure et nos pieds qui nous guident, contrôlés par la musique.

Shizuo: "Et si on allait s'asseoir?"

"Pourquoi pas? Une coupe? Je vous invite." Je la remercie et sans lâcher sa main, je l'entraîne à une table isolée. Elle m'abandonne un instant et revient avec des coupes de champagne qu'elle pose sur la table. Je reste debout pour tirer sa chaise pendant qu'elle nous coupe du monde en fermant le rideau, fait de perles violettes et rouges.

Izumi: "Enfin seuls." Elle me sourit. Ses yeux pétillent, brillent. Ses joues sont rose clair. "Je suis heureuse que tu -ça ira si on se tutoie?- que tu aies accepté de venir." Elle pose sa main sur la mienne en effleurant mes doigts.

Shizuo: "Moi aussi." Je lui adresse un sourire que j'espère être agréable.

"Je n'étais pas sûre de te trouver. Puis un jour, je t'ai vu chez le Russe. Le grand noir intimidant." Simon. Il doit bien faire un bon 2 mètres.

"En te voyant y retourner, ça m'a décidée." Elle serre un peu ma main. Je sais pas quoi répondre.

"Hum... Je suis touché."

"C'était le but" Elle me sourit à nouveau. Plus sensuellement cette fois. "Merci d'être venu, Shizuo."

"Trinquons" Je tends ma coupe, légèrement tremblant.

"A l'amour" Nos verres s'entrechoquent. Elle rougit. Je place une mèche de ses cheveux, qui allait tomber dans sa coupe, en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Je me penche au-dessus de la table et lui vole un rapide baiser.

"Désolé" La gêne m'envahit. Nan mais quelle idée j'ai eue!

"Il n'y a pas de mal, Shizuo. Nous sommes deux adultes, voyons!" Elle me sourit à nouveau. De toutes ses dents cette fois.

Nous buvons nos coupes. Tranquillement. L'orchestre change. Cette fois, un chanteur se joint aux musiciens. Je me lève. Lui tends la main. En place une dans mon dos. Je me baisse un peu.

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse?" Elle rit doucement.

"Comment refuser?" Elle se lève et je l'entraîne sur la piste.

A nouveau, ma main se crispe sur le satin noir. Ses bras autour de mon cou. Une main sur ma nuque, trois doigts aux pointes de mes cheveux. Une femme se joint au chanteur. Izumi replace son nez dans mon cou et y dépose, du bout des lèvres, un baiser presque imperceptible.

Izumi: "Nous reverrons-nous?" Je pose ma main sur sa tête, laisse glisser quelques doigts dans sa chevelure, y dépose un baiser.

"Quand tu veux." Elle sourit dans mon cou. On tournoie. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Son foulard me grise. Obsession. Quel doux nectar olfactif. Je remonte légèrement ma main dans son dos et remarque que la fente à l'arrière de la robe descend très bas. Sa peau est fraîche. Douce. Fine. Elle a la chair de poule, elle frissonne. Je la regarde, nos nez se touchent.

"Tu as froid?" Je la ramène plus à moi encore. L'enveloppe de ma chaleur. Je savoure ce contact, cet intimité dont je sens la fin arriver.

C'est trop tôt. Je la retiens autant que possible. Je la respire, l'étreins. Il se fait tard, pourtant. Il est déjà 1 heure du matin. Il reste presque plus personne. Quelques buveurs au bar. Deux ou trois couples sur la piste. Je bosse dans quelques heures, mais qu'importe. Elle est là. Celty avait raison, je suis amoureux. Depuis que j'ai senti l'odeur sur l'enveloppe.

Izumi: "Cette nuit est magique. Que dirais-tu de la finir à la maison?" Ses mots me tirent hors de mes pensées.

Shizuo: "Ne précipitons rien. Pour le moment, je me contenterai de te raccompagner." Elle me regarde, étonnée. Puis sourit.

"Les hommes comme toi sont rares. Je suis heureuse de te connaître, Shizuo." On effectue quelques pas. "Il se fait tard, et si nous rentrions?"

"D'accord"

"Je vais me repoudrer." Elle tire son foulard. "Je te le confie, ne le perds pas."

"Pourquoi?" Je prends le tissu rouge. Encore de la soie.

"Pour éviter de mettre de la poudre dessus." Evidemment...

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse. Un baiser d'une rare douceur. Ma main n'a lâché la sienne que lorsque nos bras bras étaient trop courts pour nous toucher. Elle m'a regardé une dernière fois et s'est engouffrée dans un couloir. Je suis seul à présent. Et pourtant, mes jambes me dirigent vers à la où elle est partie. Je me mets à courir. J'arrive vers les toilettes. Personne et la porte bouge encore...

J'attrape une employée du bar.

Shizuo: "Excusez-moi. Avez-vous vu une femme sortir? Cheveux noirs et longs, robe noire en satin."

"Désolée, monsieur, je n'ai vu qu'un seul homme sortir. Pas de dame. Il est sorti par ici. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus, monsieur, et j'en suis désolée." Je la remercie et emprunte la sortie qu'elle m'a indiquée. Personne, bien sûr. Tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est son foulard. Ce rouge obsédant qui me fait me découvrir une passion brûlante insoupçonnée.

Je décide de rentrer à pied, l'air froid me fera du bien. Le dernier train est déjà parti, de toutes façons. Au bout de 30 minutes de marche, j'arrive finalement chez moi. Je me déshabille et vais directement au lit.

Cette nuit-là, Obsession n'a pas quitté ma main.

Réveil à 6h30. Pas très frais. Si Izaya m'emmerde aujourd'hui, je lui arrache un bras pour l'assommer avec lui faire avaler! Je me lève difficilement, vais à la salle-de-bains, me lave vite fait, me passe un coup de rasoir histoire d'être présentable, je m'habille et vais me faire un café bien costaud. Je vais mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre, et surtout ranger le foulard.

En le prenant dans ma main, toute la soirée d'hier a défilé dans ma tête. Une drôle de texture me gratte le doigt. Une étiquette...

"Le Jeudi 13 Décembre, mon mouchoir t'est parvenu

Le Jeudi 20 Décembre, mon foulard tu as tenu

Jeudi 13 Décembre, je t'invitais, le coeur serré

Jeudi 20 Décembre, tu m'offrais ma plus belle soirée

Que dirais-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de me revoir

Pour être sûrs que ce soit plus que l'alchimie d'un soir

Revoyons-nous très vite, mon coeur ne peut plus tenir

Ce Dimanche, car de toi, je ne fais que me languir

Dimanche, 16 heures, au bar au sushi de ton ami"

J'espère qu'elle va pas encore partir en coup de vent. Pas comme cette nuit.

J'ai bu mon café et suis allé bosser, sur le retour, il a bien sûr fallu que je tombe sur l'aut'avorton d'Izaya... Et bien sûr, on s'est battus. Mais il était pas comme d'hab. Tant mieux, ça m'a fait perdre moins de temps. Je suis rentré tranquillement du boulot après ça. J'ai fini la soupe que j'avais préparé l'autre jour. Rester plus d'une semaine au frais, ça lui a pas réussi.

J'ai relu le message sur l'étiquette. Là, c'est sûr, Izaya est innocenté. Jamais il perdrait son temps à ce genre de choses. Quoique... Pour m'emmerder, il en serait bien capable. M'enfin... Entre la soirée d'hier et le poème d'aujourd'hui, ça peut pas être lui.

J'ai encore respiré son parfum avant d'aller dormir. Vivement dimanche! Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par Obsession.

J'ai reçu la visite de Celty ce matin, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait savoir pour la soirée. Surtout si ses cours ont servi.

"Je t'en remercie encore, Celty."

"Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Elle t'a complètement fait perdre la tête."

"Venant de toi, ça ressemble à un mauvais jeu de mots." Elle rit via PDA.

"Shinra a beaucoup aimé la soupe. Si je suis là, c'est pour apprendre à en faire. Laisse ma tête de côté et apprends-moi à faire ta soupe." Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais pas... La visite de Celty au réveil et cette même personne qui me demande de lui apprendre à faire de la soupe.

"Après mon service, ça t'ira? Par contre, demain, je serai pas dispo." Je lui montre le foulard.

"Merci, Shizuo."

"Un fantôme qui veut apprendre la cuisine... Tu l'aimes tant que ça, ton Shinra? Perso, je l'ai toujours trouvé douteux, ce gars."

"Je ne peux pas l'aimer, je ne suis pas humaine. Mais parlons plutôt de ta mystérieuse admiratrice."

"Oui, bon, ça va... Je vais bosser! Ferme en partant!" Je file bosser en quatrième vitesse pour éviter les conversations gênantes.

Ma journée s'est pas trop mal passée sauf que, de bonne humeur, j'ai adressé quelques sourires à la clientèle et puis, ça la fait revenir en plus. Mais ça a paru suspect au patron qui me croit malade. Je suis juste de bonne humeur! En quoi c'est bizarre?! C'est pas comme si j'étais désagréable! Okay, je suis un peu colérique, mais je suis un gars sympa, non? J'envoie un mail Celty pour l'avertir que je suis sorti du boulot et je rentre.

Elle est déjà devant ma porte, sacs plastiques à la main.

"Ce sont des légumes."

"Okay. Pour que je puisse goûter, on fera de petites soupes, d'accord? Comme ça, s'il y a des ratés, on gaspillera moins de nourriture." Elle hoche la tête et entre après moi.

On pose les légumes, on les épluche, elle les coupe et les mets à chauffer.

"Si la soupe te plaît, je pourrai en emporter pour Shinra?"

"Bien sûr!" Elle regarde son PDA longuement.

"Excuse-moi, je dois partir. Une course urgent à faire. Garde toute la soupe"

Après ça, je l'ai plus revue. Sûrement pas le temps. Du coup, j'ai mangé de la soupe au dîner. Pas mauvaise, en plus! J'envoie un mail à Celty pour lui dire que son plat est un franc succès. Elle me remercie et me souhaite bonne chance pour demain. Je pose mon téléphone et vais prendre une rapide douche. Je n'imprègne à nouveau d'elle avant de dormir.

On dirait un stalker. Je me savais pas si désespéré.

Je me réveille en sursaut et tombe du lit. Enfin... Du futon. Ça fait pas bien mal. Y'a pas une grande distance jusqu'au sol.

Dimanche. Je regarde mon réveil. 10h30. Encore 5h30 avant le rendez-vous. Je me lève, vais me préparer un café bien fort, histoire de me donner un coup de fouet. Je mets la radio en route, mais l'éteins aussi vite. Comme par hasard, ils diffusent 'Something Stupid' et je suis tombée sur le moment où ils disent 'I love you' -j'adore cette chanson, mais pas au réveil-. Mon café étant prêt, j'y mets un sucre et touille. Je bois ma tasse rapidement et vais me laver pour prendre ensuite un bain. Je suis trop sur les nerfs. Faudrait pas que je l'agresse, ça serait foutu, sinon. Je ferme les yeux 5 minutes, mais la sonnerie de mon portable interrompt mon moment de détente. Je sors de la baignoire. 13h30... HEEEIIIIIIN?! Mais j'ai fermé les yeux 5 minutes! Juste CINQ!

Je m'habille. Chemise noire, pantalon de boulot -histoire d'être élégant- les mêmes pompes que jeudi, je me coiffe à peu près, je fume une cigarette pour déstresser. Je me rase du plus près que je peux en faisant attention à ne pas me couper. Je remets ma chemise et vais manger un petit truc. 15h... Déjà.. Je me lave les dents et pars en direction du resto de Simon. Je fume encore une ou deux cigarettes sur le chemin.

J'arrive au bar. 15h20. 40 minutes d'avance. Je m'installe au bar pour parler avec mon ami.

Simon: "Bonjour Shizuo. Tu l'as vue, alors?"

Shizuo: "Oui, je l'attends"

"Elle est pas dangereuse?"

"Non, pas pour l'instant. Même si je m'attends toujours à un coup d'Izaya."

"Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se travestisse."

"On sait jamais, avec ce tordu." Nous rions tandis qu'il m'offre un verre.

Une silhouette approche. Sombre, vue du coin de l'oeil. C'est elle. Je me tourne. Plus simplement vêtue. Un manteau noir avec de la fourrure à la capuche et aux manches, qui descend jusqu'au milieu de ses mollets. Simon me lance un drôle de regard, limite affolé. Je finis mon verre, remercie mon ami de son hospitalité et sors du bar. A la lumière du jour, elle ressemble vraiment à l'asticot, mais en mille fois plus belle et plus agréable! On s'arrête dans une ruelle déserte. Son téléphone sonne.

"Excuse-moi." Elle s'éloigne pour répondre.

Elle raccroche, l'air irrité. Elle revient vers moi.

"Je vais devoir partir, désolée." Je la tiens par le bras.

"Tout va bien?" Je m'inquiète.

"Une urgence familiale. Ça ira." Je la lâche. Elle me tourne le dos et s'en va. Je la rattrape.

"Izumi..."

"Oui?" Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse doucement. Elle répond avec fougue, ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle met fin au baiser, les joues rouges, elles sont même cramoisies à ce niveau-là.

"Je te contacterai."

"Heiwajima."

"Hein?"

"C'est mon nom de famille. Je m'appelle Shizuo Heiwajima. Pour.. Pour me contacter." Elle caresse ma joue.

"C'est noté. Revoyons-nous vite, Shizuo. Tu me manques plus chaque jour." Et elle s'est sauvée. En courant.

Mais attends une seconde! C'est pas mon nom que j'aurais du lui donner! C'est mon adresse! Je rentre donc dégoûté. Encore planté. Je repars à la maison sentant encore ses lèvres glacées brûler les miennes. Rien ne sert de se morfondre! Elle me recontactera qu'elle a dit. Alors, attendons! Peu de temps avant d'apercevoir mon immeuble, je pars en sens inverse pour faire un tour. Je tourne à gauche et vois de la fourrure sur une capuche, je m'approche. Izaya...

"Tiens, tiens. Shizu-chan... Une journée sans voir ta face de cake et tu m'aurais presque manqué!" Il a les joues rose. Sur Izaya, c'est space, sur un autre, c'est le froid. Je lui mets un coup de poing qu'il esquive sans problème et se barre en courant comme le pauv'cinglé qu'il est.

Ecoeuré, je finis par rentrer. Pourquoi e con avait cette odeur sur lui? C'était léger, mais je l'ai senti. Peut-être que sa nana le porte, qui sait... M'enfin, Izaya avec une nana, c'est tordu.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l'amour et entre eux, il n'y a qu'un pas (j'ai dû réduire le titre, trop long pour le site...)

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture: "Il Porco Rosso" de Joe Hisaishi (très inspirante cette musique, d'ailleurs~)

Pairing: Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

Disclaimer: Durarara! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Une belle brune inconnue, une rendez-vous mystérieux et un Shizuo désespérément amoureux

Ceci est ma première fic du genre, les critiques constructives sont donc les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et me conseiller pour m'améliorer o/

**CHAPITRE 4**

Trois jours ont passés depuis qu'elle m'a planté dehors. J'ai vérifié mon courrier. Rien... La messagerie de ma ligne fixe. Rien... Mail, sms, rien du tout... Ah! Ça toque à la porte. C'est Celty.

"Bonsoir!" Je suis assez étonné, on avait pas prévu de faire de soupe ce soir.

"Bonsoir, Shizuo. Je devais te livrer ceci." Une boîte rectangulaire en bois. Comme les boîtes qui contiennent du vin.

"Bon, je te laisse, je dois livrer encore quelque chose" Je la salue et la remercie. Je ferme la porte et vais m'asseoir.

Je mets la boîte sur mes genoux après avoir pris place sur le canapé. Je l'ouvre en faisant glisser la planche amovible. Une bouteille. Avec une étiquette bizarre. Et du tissu rouge dans le fond. Je pose la bouteille pour sentir à nouveau son parfum. Cette senteur suave se répand en moi comme une douce caresse. Je reprends le récipient en verra dans ma main.

On dirait une bouteille de vin. Mais à la place du nom du vin, il y a 'Rendez-vous ici', à la place de l'année; '27 Décembre 2012'. C'est drôle, le lieu ressemble à... Attends... Elle veut venir?! Je veux dire, elle veut venir ICI?! Dans MON appartement?! Elle veut venir demain à la maison?!

Plus bas sur l'étiquette, une heure. 18 heures. Elle sait où j'habite, donc. Ah oui. Logique. Je lui ai donné mon nom complet, elle a du chercher, ce qui explique l'arrivée de Celty. Quoique non, elle sait où j'habite. Bon. Elle arrive à 18 heures. Il y a du vin dans la bouteille, et j'ai du champagne en stock. Demain, vers 16 heures, j'irai chercher des sushi à Simon. A moins qu'il accepte de me les livrer. Je lui envoie un mail. Il accepte.

"Fais attention, Shizuo. Depuis qu'elle est venue la première fois, je la trouve bizarre et elle ressemble trop à Izaya pour être complètement innocente."

"S'il veut me pourrir la vie, il a pas besoin de perruque ou de maquillage!"

"Fais attention, ok?"

"Ouais!" Je le pensais pas si chiant, le Simon!

Bon... Pour la bouffe, c'est réglé. Je vais au magasin acheter du vin. Si ça se trouve, celui de la bouteille est empoisonné, on sait jamais.

Je file droit au lit après mon repas. J'en peux plus d'attendre d'être demain!

Cette nuit-là, je tourné encore et encore dans mon lit sans parvenir à dormir. Je me suis levé à 8 heures, je suis allée bosser, j'ai demandé à partir vers 15 heures. Par chance, le patron a accepté en échange d'un jour de repos travaillé.

Je me suis dépêché à rentrer, j'ai couru au combini acheter de quoi boire à l'apéritif, j'ai nettoyé vite fait mon appart, Simon m'a apporté mes sushi, je l'ai payé et mis au frais mon plateau. Je suis allé prendre un bain jusqu'à 17h30, je me suis habillé et suis allé l'attendre dehors.

Bientôt l'heure. Elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est déjà la quatrième cigarette que je fume. A peine ai-je fini ma clope que...

"Bonsoir, Shizuo." 18 heures pile.

"Bonsoir Izumi." Je lui ouvre la porte. "Entre, je t'en prie." Elle me remercie et je prends son manteau pour le ranger.

"Assieds-toi." Elle me remercie à nouveau, se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse, je réponds à son baiser avec passion. Je l'interromps pour aller chercher l'apéritif que je suis sers.

Shizuo: "Trinquons." Nous levons notre verre et les cognons légèrement l'un contre l'autre. "Tu fais quoi dans la vie?"

"Secrétaire à la direction du personnel."

"Comme tu as pu le voir, je suis serveur." On sirote notre verre. "Mais je me demande pourquoi..." Elle place un doigt sur mes lèvres en le faisant légèrement glisser.

"Shhhhh... Les questions donnent la migraine. Aimer quelqu'un pour des raisons précises, c'est de l'admiration. Aimer quelqu'un à en perdre la tête sans raison, ça, c'est de l'amour, Shizuo. Je ne t'admire pas. Sache-le." Elle pique un gros fard. J'ai pas compris grand chose, mais bon. Je lui caresse le visage d'un doigt, elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Chaque contact avec elle me fait l'effet d'un coup de tazer.

Je finis par amener le plat principal. Nos sushi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

"Des sushi?! Il ne fallait pas, voyons! C'est si onéreux!"

"Tu m'as invité dans un bel endroit, laisse-moi t'offrir un beau repas." Elle me sourit.

"Merci."

"Je t'en prie" On mange notre dîner en échangeant regards et sourires enjôleurs. Après notre repas, quelques baisers sont échangés, volés. Avec plus ou moins de fougue. Sa peau est si douce. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et pourtant, j'ai pas bu tant d'alcool.

"M'aimes-tu, Shizuo?" C'est une question piège?! Autant être honnête, mais pas trop en faire non plus.

"Oui, comme... Enfin... Oui." Je me sens tout chose. On dirait un ado qui connaît son premier émoi, je me sens bête.

"Je t'aime aussi, Shizuo." Nous échangeons un baiser, plus fougueux, plus adulte. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux, mes bras se placent autour de son corps. Je me ressaisis avant de la renverser. Depuis quand juste un baiser est émoustillant à ce point?! Depuis quand un baiser donne envie de faire l'amour à ce point?! Depuis quand j'ai pas eu de compagnie féminine? (Oui, je crois, que ça serait la véritable question, en fait)

Je me lève et débarrasse la table.

"Ne bouge pas. Tu es mon invitée. Reste assise, je vais jeter les baguettes et mettre le plat dans l'évier." J'entends une sonnerie. NON! Pas encore!

Je me retourne, fausse alerte. C'était un faux numéro. Je commence à angoisser. Je lave vite fait le plat et mes mains ensuite. Je reviens dans le salon. Personne. Partie. Envolée. Disparue. Encore...

Sur la table, une serviette et une bourse qui n'étaient pas là, i minutes. Parfumées, bien sûr. Je m'imprègne d'Obsession, encore. Sur la serviette, le message est rédigé au rouge à lèvre.

"Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée

Toutes mes excuses pour ce départ brutal,

Je t'aime. Izumi."

J'ouvre la pochette noire. Une gourmette en argent. Mon prénom y est gravé, mais ua moment où j'allais le mettre, je remarquai une inscription au dos. Un autre rendez-vous. C'est écrit en tout petit, par contre.

"Cette fois sera la dernière,

Commençons ensemble la nouvelle année

En finissant celle-ci par une belle soirée

Même endroit, même horaire"

J'enfile le bracelet. Il me va pas si mal. J'ai rien compris. Quand est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on se voie? J'ai besoin de l'avis d'une femme. J'envoie un mail à Celty et lui copie le texte. (La seule femme proche de moi est un esprit amoureux d'un scientifique douteux. Ma vie est d'une simplicité!) Sa réponse a été rapide, quasi instantanée.

"Elle te donne rendez-vous là où vous étiez la dernière fois à la même heure, le 31 Décembre. Et si cette soirée marche, vous serez un couple. Tu vas avoir une petite amie, Shizuo! Félicitations! Je suis contente pour toi! Enfin... Je le serais si je pouvais ressentir..."

Sa dernière phrase me touche énormément. Je lui réponds.

"Celty. D'un point de vue extérieur au tien, je peux t'assurer que tu es capable de ressentir. Tu es amoureuse de Shinra, ne nie pas, ça se voit! Je le sais, car je t'ai observée quand tu faisais ta soupe. Bon, évidemment, je te comprends pas comme ton Shinra, mais j'ai vu le soin que tu y apportais."

"Merci, Shizuo. Bonne fin de soirée." Je la remercie et lui renvoie la pareille. Depuis que je suis amoureux, je parle comme une femme. Je me fais peur...

Vivement le 31! J'ai hâte!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l'amour et entre eux, il n'y a qu'un pas (j'ai dû réduire le titre, trop long pour le site...)

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture: "Il Porco Rosso" de Joe Hisaishi (très inspirante cette musique, d'ailleurs~) "Something Stupid" interprétée par Robbie Williams et Nicole Kidman (pour ce chapitre uniquement)

Pairing: Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

Disclaimer: Durarara! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Une belle brune inconnue, une rendez-vous mystérieux et un Shizuo désespérément amoureux

Ceci est ma première fic du genre, les critiques constructives sont donc les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et me conseiller pour m'améliorer o/

Ce chapitre sera super court, ainsi que le dernier~ J'y ai mis du "suspense", haha! (Mettre les guillemets en gras, c'est pas du suspense, haha!)

Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu une soudaine pensée à Madame Doubtfire (ça s'écrit comme ça?) en écrivant ce chapitre, hahahaha!

CHAPITRE 5

Lundi 31 Décembre

Par ce froid, j'ai opté pour une soupe. Je suis à nouveau hyper nerveux. Elle arrive à 18 heures. Ça me laisse le temps de me préparer pendant que la soupe cuit doucement. Je suis stressé à un point que je pensais jamais atteindre. J'en tremble... Je porte, bien sûr, le bracelet qu'elle m'a offert. Et moi, comme un idiot, j'ai pas de cadeau à lui offrir, excepté ce bouquet de fleurs. Des roses rouge. J'entends encore la fleuriste...

"Vous êtes épris d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Prenez cette douzaine de roses rouge. La rose rouge symbolise l'amour dans le langage des fleurs. Elle en sera ravie."

J'ai fini par acheter ce bouquet hors de prix. Il a intérêt à lui plaire!

J'enfile mon pantalon, vu l'heure, je suis dans les temps. Tout va bien. Je fume une ou deux clopes, je vais touiller ma soupe qui sent super bon. Le champagne est au frais, le vin est sorti, tout va bien. Je vais me raser du plus près possible en prenant garde à ne pas me couper. Je retourne à mon dîner qui est prêt à passer de solide à liquide. Je m'exécute tranquillement, tout va bien, je suis dans les temps, et...

TOUT VA MAL! 17h30 et j'ai plus de pantalons car la soupe a giclé et salopé le dernier! La soupe a des morceaux qui flottent, mes dents sont crades et le salon n'est pas rangé! Je cours acheter un fute, je prends le premier élégant qui passe (qui dans lequel je rentre, bien sûr) et me dépêche. Je finis la soupe, vais mettre mon nouveau pantalon, je prends ma chemise et vais en griller une. Je suis fin prêt à la recevoir. La soupe est enfin finie, les boissons sont au bon endroit et je sors l'accueillir. Elle n'est pas encore là. Ah! Le bouquet! Je file le chercher en vitesse et retourne l'attendre. 17h55. Patience, Shizuo.

18h pile. La voilà. Elle sourit et j'avance vers elle avec mes fleurs. Elle les accepte,regarde partout et m'embrasse.

"Bonsoir, Shizuo. Merci pour les fleurs." Elle hume leur parfum tout comme j'hume le sien. Elle est rayonnante. Une petite robe noire sous son manteau, j'en suis sûr.

"Elles sont très belles." Je la fais entrer et referme derrière moi. J'accroche son manteau et effectivement, une petite robe noire se cachait dessous. Elle porte un collier de perles rouges. Je mets la musique et lui tends ma main. 'Something Stupid' J'adore cette chanson. J'ai des goûts de gonzesse des fois.

Je place ma main sur sa hanche et laisse les notes nous guider.

"The time is right

Your perfume fills my head

The stars get red

And oh the night's so blue

And I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like I love you"

Au 'I love you', elle m'embrasse. On se croirait dans un roman à l'eau de rose, mais je m'en fiche, rien n'a d'importance, elle est là. J'éteins la chaîne dans notre étreinte. Je la serre fort contre moi. Je veux pas qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau. J'en profiter pour respirer Obsession. Je dépose un baiser sur sa tête.

"Et si nous trinquions?" Elle accepte et va s'asseoir. J'apporte le vin et deux verres. Je nous sers et nous trinquons.

"A l'amour. A nous."

"A nous." Nous sirotons nos verres. Nous échangeons quelques regards. Quelques sourires. Chaque contact ne dure à peine qu'une seconde, mais me marque au fer rouge. Après deux verres, j'amenai la soupe.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la cuillère.

"Délicieux. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un cordon bleu, Shizuo." Je la remercie, flatté. Elle en reprend.

"Tu dois me trouver gloutonne, mais c'est exquis!" Je me contente de sourire. "Je fais honneur au plat!" Elle rit, je l'imite.

"Où tu vis?"

"J'ai récemment emménagé à Ikebukuro. Je t'emmènerai si tu veux."

"Merci. Il y a un individu que tu dois éviter. Orihara Izaya. Petit, brun, maigre, et surtout dangereux. Et prends garde au color gangs. Surtout les carrés jaunes qui se sont reformés y'a pas longtemps."

"Je prends note, merci, Shizuo."

Nous échangeons quelques baisers avant que j'amène le champagne. Chaque baiser va plus loin que le précédent. Nos mains puis se baladent sur le corps en face. Aucune indécence, juste de la sensualité.

Nous trinquons à nouveau à nous, à l'amour. Nous buvons une première coupe.

"Je t'aime Shizuo." Mon cœur fait un bond et se stoppe. "M'aimes-tu en retour?" Cerveau appelle Shizuo. Cerveau appelle Shizuo.

"Oui. Bien-sûr... Je suis amoureux de toi." Elle sourit. Bizarrement. Mais elle approche et je lui vole un baiser. C'est sensuel, passionné, chaud, doux. Torride.

"Je vais me repoudrer le nez." Elle se lève.

"Pas encore!" J'attrape son bon bras. "Ne me quitte pas cette fois. Pas encore."

"N'ai-je pas dit 'Cette fois sera la dernière'?"

"Reste." Elle m'embrasse/

"Je reviens. Promis." Front contre front. Lèvres contre lèvres. Je sens son souffle légèrement alcoolisé et chaque mot touchant ma bouche la brûle. Je l'ai carrément dans la peau, à ce niveau-là!

Je la libère et Izumi prend son sac, puis va à la salle-de-bains. J'ai fermé à clé, j'ai pas de fenêtre dans ma salle-de-bains, elle peut pas s'échapper. En revanche, elle est super longue!

"Izumi?" Je toque à la porte. "Tout va bien?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai presque fini." Je retourne m'asseoir mais me tiens prêt à bondir. La porte s'ouvre. Elle arrive lentement Pourtant mon appartement est petit. Je me lève, et...

NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! NAN MAIS JE RÊVE?!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l'amour et entre eux, il n'y a qu'un pas

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture: "Il Porco Rosso" de Joe Hisaishi (très inspirante cette musique, d'ailleurs~)

Pairing: Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

Disclaimer: Durarara! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Une belle brune inconnue, une rendez-vous mystérieux et un Shizuo désespérément amoureux

Ceci est ma première fic du genre, les critiques constructives sont donc les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et me conseiller pour m'améliorer o/

Merci pour les reviews o/ Ça fait super plaisir ^^ Désolée si parfois mes verbes sont bizarrement conjugués ;^; C'est le clavier... Il va apprendre à voler, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

Et voilà! C'est la fin~ J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu =)

**CHAPITRE 6**

"IZAYAAAAAAAAA!" Qu'est-ce que ce con fout dans mon salon? "Où est-elle?!" Une rage infinie m'envahit. Je serre mes poings.

"Avant de m'amocher, laisse-moi t'expliquer, Shizuo!" Voyez-vous ça!

"Expliquer quoi hein? Expliquer QUOI?!" Je serre mes poings plus fort.

"La haine est aussi obsessionnelle que l'amour et entre eux, il n'y a qu'un pas" Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte, lui?

"Ouais, et? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, hein?!" Je recule d'un pas. Je dois pas céder à la violence. J'ai pas les moyens de racheter quoi que ce soit en mobilier.

"Alors, travesti en gonzesse, tu m'aimes... Mais pas là?! Tu te ficherais pas un peu de moi, là, Shizuo?!" Pas vraiment, non.

Je lui donne un coup de poing, il tombe.

"Je t'ai toujours haï, Izaya. TOUJOURS!" Il me dégoûte... Il s'est... Travesti... Ce type est écœurant.

"C'est pourquoi depuis le lycée, tu m'appelles par mon prénom." Pas envie d'être poli avec un mec comme toi. "C'est pourquoi tu as tout de suite pensé à moi pour le carton d'invitation! Celty me l'a dit. C'est pourquoi tu me repères DE SUITE quand je me promène TRANQUILLEMENT dans ton quartier!" Il y est interdit de séjour, normal que je vérifie s'il pointe sa sale tronche ou non.

"Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je venais DÉLIBÉRÉMENT dans TON quartier?"

"T'aimes me pourrir la vie, c'est tout." Une nouvelle vague de colère monte en moi.

"C'est toi que j'aime, Shizuo. Même si ça m'énerve, je t'aime, c'est comme ça." J'ai envie de vomir. Elle était lui. "Et tu sais que c'est réciproque." Mais comment j'ai rien pu voir?!

"Ça te ronge." Il s'approche vers moi. J'essaie de rester neutre. "Te dévore." Son visage arrive vers le mien. Il feinte. Oui, c'est forcément une feinte.

"Ça te vrille de l'intérieur." C'était pas une feinte. Il m'embrasse. Je serre les lèvres au possible. J'essaie de me contenir, le mobilier est trop cher pour en racheter. Il se dégage ENFIN.

"Ouais, c'est ça! Tu crois à la mouche qui pète et qui fait ouah-ouah, mon pauvre Iza-" Merde! "Orihara." Il sourit.

"Laisse-toi aller." Il m'attrape par la taille. Je bouge pas. Hors de question.

"Va te faire mettre." Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Je suis transporté et réponds au baiser. Beurk, je me dégoûte, subitement.

"Arrête ça!" Je le repousse.

"Défends-toi." Il prend une de mes mains. "Tu as assez de force pour ça, Shizuo." Mes jambes répondent plus, pire! Elles le suivent!

"Comment expliques-tu que tu me suives?! Tu m'aimes, Shizuo." Plutôt crever! "Tu es fou de moi depuis le lycée, Heiwajima Shizuo. Tout comme je le suis de toi." Sa foutue main dans mon dos me fait frisonner.

"Je t'ai dans la peau, et toi aussi, Shizuo." Son parfum m'enivre. Mes idées sont floues.

"Mon cul, ouais!" Mon corps répond plus. Izaya le domine, le contrôle, le guide.

"Ah ça viendra, t'inquiète pas pour ça!" Je vais le tuer. Là, c'est sûr, je le TUE! "Pourquoi t'es pas parti avec ton frère quand il a débuté sa carrière d'acteur?" Pas envie. Je suis bien dans ce quartier, moi.

"Qui mieux que toi peut protéger Kasuka, hein?! Avec ta force, tu aurais été le parfait garde du corps." J'y ai pas pensé.

"Tu es resté car j'étais là, Shizuo." Merde. Fait chier. Toutes ces années à le guetter. Voir s'il était là ou pas. Mais que c'est con un mec amoureux! Surtout quand c'est son inconscient qui veut manifester de l'affection! Il me sourit, ses yeux brillent.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison, l'animal! Je suis dégoûté de moi-même. J'avais tant de haine à son égard. Non, attends, j'en ai toujours de la haine à son égard! Quand est-ce que c'est devenu comme ça?! A se courir l'un après l'autre?

"La ferme! Arrête tes conneries! C'est moi qui fume et c'est toi qui planes?!"

"Pourquoi tu me repousses pas? Avoue-le toi au lieu de te mentir. Tu te sentiras mieux." Il est dans le vrai. J'aurais pu partir après tout. Et je m'ennuie quand je le vois pas. Merde.

"Je t'aime." Il rosit. "Mais ça m'énerve! Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir!" J'interromps nos pas. Le regarde dans les yeux.

"Je vais te le demander une dernière fois."

"Quoi?!"

"M'aimes-tu, Heiwajima Shizuo?" Faut se rendre à l'évidence.

"Tu m'énerves!" Je le renverse au sol et l'embrasse. Jamais je n'ai été si fougueux. Jamais un baiser m'avait fait cet effet.

Quelques vêtements sur le sol. Notre étreinte est plus intime.

"Oui, je t'aime, Orihara Izaya. Même si je te déteste toujours!"

"Mais je t'aime aussi, Heriwajima Shizuo. Même si je déteste t'aimer." Nous sommes plus entreprenants. Nos caresses vont plus loin. Peau contre peau.

"Tu pues la gonzesse, Izaya!" L'horloge sonne minuit.

"Merci, bonne année à toi aussi, Shizuo."

**FIN!**

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Pour la drôle d'expression qu'est "Mais tu crois à la mouche qui pète et qui fait ouah-ouah!", tous mes pensées vont vers ma chère grand-mère qui a du me dire ça au moins 1000 fois depuis que je suis toute gosse, haha! Merci, Oma, elle m'a servi, pour une fois! o/

Merci d'avoir lu! Like U All!


End file.
